Of Sherwood and Skyrim
by holyleonardodicaprio
Summary: AU in which Guy of Gisborne finds himself transported from Sherwood Forest to the Nordic province of Skyrim. Penniless, weaponless and sheriffless, Guy faces an entirely different fate than he expected, and finds himself wishing that outlaws were still his biggest problem. (Set during Season One)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with BBC's Robin Hood, or with the The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

Note: this crossover is designed to be set during the middle of Season One of BBC's Robin Hood, once Robin has returned from the Holy Land and been outlawed.

**Chapter One – An Unwanted Awakening **

Guy of Gisborne had never been a patient man. In fact, those who kept him waiting often found themselves coming to an unfavorable end, usually hanging from the gallows.

Unfortunately, the Sheriff of Nottingham lacked patience too. Guy frequently found himself at the brunt of the Sheriff's foul moods. Lately, his idea of fun had been to recall each and every time Guy had let Marian slip from his fingers. Today was no exception. He had been sleeping comfortably in Locksley manor, his home of four winters, when Thornton, his insufferable housekeeper, had awoken him, informing him that the Sheriff needed him in Nottingham urgently.

Groaning, Guy reluctantly forced himself from the mass of furs that covered his bed and quickly dressed in his everyday clothes - black undershirt, black breeches, black jacket, and thick black leather boots. He ate at a fast pace; he would have preferred it to have been quicker, but the serving girl attending to him was so nervous in his presence that it seemed to take hours before his meal was brought to him.

Guy's icy blue eyes were like daggers as he threw a glare at the young girl. Had he been in the mood for entertainment, he would have perhaps retrieved his dagger from his pocket and shown her a thing or two about being punctual. However, today Guy knew that the Sheriff would likely not appreciate being kept waiting. Besides, it could not have been more than an hour or so after sunrise, and there was plenty of time for bloodshed later in the day.

…

Finishing his bread and cheese, Guy stormed outside toward the stables, where the young hand had prepared his mount.

"She's all ready, Sir Guy" the boy stammered, his body visibly trembling as Guy directed his stony glare toward him.

"And?" Gisborne retorted. What did the boy expect? Extra gold pieces? A pat on the back? He already threw enough of his own hard earned keep away on these servants. He was not some charitable giver, not like Robin Hood. _Robin of Locksley._ The man's name was like poisonous venom to him, and Guy quickly reminded himself that it was he who slept in Hood's home, ate Hood's food, whilst Hood remained an outlaw.

"Nothing, m'lord" The stable boy muttered, turning away.

Guy had no time for the petty qualms of the common folk right now; he could deal with the insolent boy later. He mounted his horse quickly, tightly gripping the reigns as the black mare galloped toward the North road to Nottingham.

Guy could not count the number of times he had taken this road in the past few months. As Hood's presence in Sherwood Forest had increased, so had the Sheriff's irritability, and his demands for Gisborne to be at his side at all times. Still, he knew better than to reject the demands of the Sheriff, who he still considered to be his mentor. He had a steady pay, which would only be increasing once Prince John and the Black Knights took the throne. Guy relished in the thought of the victory, and all the lands he could be Lord of then. He had never held these honors whilst Sir Edward was Sheriff, so he knew that he owed Vaisey a great deal.

Marian drifted into his thoughts as he rode along the borders of Sherwood. Guy had hoped to call on her the evening past, but Vaisey had demanded that he had stayed in Nottingham through the night to oversee the execution of several outlaws. Guy wondered if he ever drifted into Marian's thoughts when she was alone.

_No_, he thought bitterly, she was visibly disturbed by his advances, as gentle as they had been. He knew not how he could prove to her that he cared for her, something he was only just beginning to admit to himself. He had given her trinkets, rings, and hair pieces, yet she looked upon them with scorn, as though he had presented her with horse dung. Her disgust with him puzzled him more than he wished it did. Perhaps he could inquire after the horse had had seen for sale in Bonchurch, for he knew Marian was fond of riding. Yes, Guy thought that ought to put him in her favors.

…

He was almost to Nottingham when he heard an odd crackling noise from the depths of the forest. Frowning, Guy slowed his mount to a steady trot. Craning his neck, he could just make out a peculiar colored light a little way off inside the woods. He would have almost continued with his journey, not wanting to anger Vaisey any more than usual, had it not been for the part of his brain that convinced him that this would be the perfect opportunity to capture Hood.

Perhaps Hood had discovered some sort of unworldly magic that he would undoubtedly use to his advantage in helping the poor. Scoffing, Guy realized that this was his time to catch the dratted outlaw off guard, thus further securing his own position at the Sheriff's side.

He smiled as he dismounted, unsheathing his sword from his side and running a hand through his dark hair. He left his horse at the edge of the road, and made his way to the forest. The leaves beneath his feet crunched, and Guy cursed them silently in fear that they would give away his position.

As he went deeper through the trees, he bcame aware of the smell of smoke. He wondered for a brief moment if perhaps he'd made the wrong choice venturing into this unfamiliar part of Sherwood. _Shut up Guy,_ he told himself, _think of what killing Hood could gain you._ The image of the outlaw lying motionless on the forest floor, blood trickling from wounds that Guy had administered gave him a strange feeling of bloodthirsty yearning. He had to catch Hood.

The light became brighter as he went deeper, and yet there was still no sign of the cursed outlaws. He was close to giving up, knowing that he was without a doubt testing the Sheriff's patience, when he came to a clearing in the trees.

The light was almost overwhelming here, and Guy had to cover his eyes with a gloved hand in order to stop himself from feeling blinded. What in God's name was going on? Was this some damned outlaw trick to lure him into a trap? He squinted, looking desperately around him in search for any ropes or traps that Hood or his men could have possibly set up. There was nothing.

"What are you playing at, Hood?" He called out, his voice gruff and thick with frustration.

Suddenly, the light seemed to surround him. He felt himself losing control of his limbs, and he heard his own sword clatter to the ground next to him. What the devil was this?

"Hood!" He shouted, "Curse you"

He grasped at the nearest tree in an effort to regain his composure. The next time he saw that scheming barbarian, he swore he'd slit his throat.

The gods, however, clearly had other plans. Guy felt himself being pulled from the tree that had provided him with refuge, his hands powerless and his eyes almost entirely unable to see anything.

_The Sheriff shall have me hanging from the gallows by sunset_.

That was the last thought Guy of Gisborne had before he was plunged from Sherwood Forest into the dark abyss.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So...** I know the image of Guy being sucked into a bright light seems more than bizarre, but don't worry, it's probably the least strange thing that will happen to him in the story. This fic is intended to be relatively light hearted, and I apologize if Guy seemed OOC at all. Anyway, if you enjoyed it please feel free to let me know (alternatively if you didn't you can always let me know that too...)

Best wishes!


End file.
